Le Syndrome fanfiction
by 3lle
Summary: Quand d'étranges rumeurs parlant de citrons, Dray-riz, et autres slash résonnent le soir dans les couloirs, et que ces rumeurs arrivent aux oreilles d'un certain blondinet, ça fait des étincelles... et ce n'est pas au goût de tout le monde!
1. Chapter 1

**Le Syndrome fanfiction**

**Disclaimer**** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de la génialissime J.K.Rowling. Je les emprunte juste le temps d'une histoire, et je ne gagne pas d'argent dessus.**

**Note**** : **_Petite précision : le caractère des personnages est un peu (voir très) modifié. C'est de l'humour à l'état pur, j'espère que ça vous plaira ! Non-slash._

_Oh, et je précise aussi, au cas où… je n'ai absolument rien contre les relations homosexuelles, et j'avoue être une des premières à lire des drarrys ! _

**_Bonne lecture!_**

* * *

**Chapitre 1: Où tout commence.**

Tout cela commença lors de leur sixième année. Ou, du moins, c'est cette année là qu'ils ont compris l'ampleur de la situation. En réalité, cela avait au moins commencé en seconde année, si ce n'est même plus tôt. Après tout, tout le monde connaissait les déboires qu'avait connus le couple James-Lily. Les plus âgés étaient persuadés que ce serait de même pour le futur couple Potter…

De quoi je parle ? Ne me dîtes pas que vous n'êtes pas au courant ! Cette histoire à fait le tour du Lycée… Ca avait d'ailleurs créé un sacré bordel… Mais qu'est-ce que c'était drôle ! Enfin, pour ceux qui auraient des trous de mémoires, ou alors qui auraient passé des mois à l'infirmerie pour cause de rencontre brutale avec un Scroutt à Pétard, voici l'affaire…

OoOoO

_Tout à commencé environ trois mois après la rentrée de la sixième année pour le trio d'or…_

Harry discutait tranquillement avec ses amis en sortant d'un cours particulièrement fatiguant de sortilège. A moins que ce ne soit de métamorphose… mais qu'importe, ça n'a rien d'important. Il discutait donc tranquillement, se rendant tranquillement vers leur salle Commune. Encore insouciant à l'époque, petite chose inconsciente de ce qui se tramait, pauvre jeune homme pur et candide… enfin, ça c'est ce que l'on raconte, je n'ai pas vraiment eu le loisir de vérifier… Bref. C'est LA que l'incident à commencé.

Au détour d'un couloir, une tornade blonde fonça sur lui, l'attrapant par l'écharpe (et, par cette action, l'étranglant horriblement fort) avant de disparaître avec lui dans un couloir sombre et sinueux. D'après les personnes présentes à ce moment là, personne n'aurait compris ce qui s'était passé, encore moins ses deux meilleurs amis. Meilleurs amis qui, soit dit en passant, seraient resté une petite dizaine de minutes à regarder en direction du couloir où leur jeune ami venait de se faire enlever, la bouche ouverte, les yeux écarquillés et les bras pendants… pendant qu'un groupe de Poufsouffles faisaient des paris sur un sujet très intéressant : le Sex-symbol des Gryffondors venait-il oui ou non de se faire enlever par un de ses fans avide de porter atteinte à sa dignité ? Aucuns n'eut jamais de réponse à cette question, et un Poufsouffle plus fourbe que les autres disparut avec la cagnotte… mais ça aussi, on s'en fou un peu.

Retournons donc du côté du disparu et de la tornade…

OoOoO

Un brun passablement échevelé essayait de reprendre sa respiration (_et de retrouver une couleur de peau normale, le bleu-violet-gris cadavre n'étant pas sa couleur préférée_…) dans une salle de classe désaffectée. A quelques mètres de lui, son kidnappeur blond reprenait lui aussi sa respiration, le dos appuyé au mur. Le silence perdura encore quelques minutes, seulement coupé par le bruit des respirations, avant que le brun ne se tourne vers son ravisseur… manquant de s'étouffer en reconnaissant sa chevelure blonde caractéristique.

« Malfoy ? »

Draco, car s'était bien lui, se redressa légèrement, plongeant ses yeux gris dans ceux de sa Némesis.

« Potter. C'est bien moi. Quel incroyable sens de la déduction ! Je n'en attendais pas moins de ta part…

- Ha ha, hilarant… On peut savoir pourquoi tu nous as amené ici ? »

Le blond ne lui répondit pas, se contentant de se jeter sur lui, plaquant une main sur sa bouche (pour le faire taire, bien sûr ! qu'est-ce que vous croyez ?), avant de l'approcher de force de la porte entrebâillée.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend !

- Ferme la crétin, et écoutes. »

Ils s'assirent contre le mur, et attendirent patiemment. Ou plutôt Draco attendit patiemment quelque chose, forçant le brun à faire de même (_grâce à un sort de saucissonnage très bien effectué, et un _locomotor Mortis_ qui l'envoya gentiment – et de façon totalement imprévue par le blond, bien sûr – se manger le mur_). Brun qui essaya de protester en premier lieu, jusqu'à ce que le vert et argent le fasse taire de la façon la plus efficace qu'il soit. Et lui jetant un _Silencio_ bien sûr ! Mais à quoi vous pensez, vous ? Enfin…

Finalement, des bruits de voix se firent entendre dans le couloir, et Harry sentit le corps du blond se tendre derrière lui.

_(Petite description explicative pour les lecteurs : _

_Draco est assis, le dos plaqué contre la pierre froide du mur, tenant fermement sa baguette dans une main, l'autre main posée sur la bouche du Griffon pour le faire taire – on ne sait jamais. Harry est lui-même assis entre les jambes du serpentard, adossé contre lui, la tête du blond posée sur son épaule._

_Fin de la description. Et on arrête de siffler, dans le fond ! Vous croyez que je ne vous ai pas vu ?)_

« Alors les filles, quoi de nouveau cette semaine ? » demanda une première fille. Des gloussements hystériques et forts peu discret lui répondirent.

« Du tout beau tout chaud, trois nouveaux chapitres ! Rien que du tendre et du croustillant cette fois. Ça fera 15 Mornilles.

- 15 ? Mais ça a augmenté !

- Hey, on risque notre peu en faisant ça nous ! Si jamais les profs découvrent qui a écrit ces lemons, on est foutue ! Et puis, on a du succès, on en profite.

- Pff, quand je pense que Rick nous en donne pour même pas 10 Mornilles !

- Ouais, mais c'est rentable pour elle, vu comme ses fics sont des best-sellers. Et ils ne sont pas non plus TROP compromettants…

- Oui mais… »

Malheureusement, on n'entendit jamais la fin de la conversation, car les voix s'éloignèrent. Draco libéra – enfin ! – le Gryffondor de son sort, et se releva. Harry vint le rejoindre, les mains dans les poches, un air de profonde perplexité sur le visage quand à ce qui venait de se passer.

« Euh… Malfoy ? On peut savoir maintenant ce qui nous amène ici ?

- Cette conversation.

- Pardon ? »

Soupir du Blond. « C'est à cause de cette conversation, et de toutes les précédentes qu'il y a eu. Je ne sais pas si tu comprends de quoi elles parlaient… et je dois te dire que moi non plus.

- Et alors ?

- Comment ça, et alors ! On voit que tu ne sais pas de quoi je parle ! Il y a, que ces filles parlaient, entre autre, de nous, et de quelques autres personnes. Je ne sais pas encore ce qu'il se trame, mais une chose est sûre : ce n'est pas bon pour nous ! »

Pour seule réponse, le brun se mit à rire, secouant la tête.

« T'es vraiment pas possible, Malfoy ! En plus d'être égocentrique, narcissique, et j'en passe, il faut en plus que tu sois complètement paranoïaque !

- Je ne te permets pas, Potter. Et tu sais aussi bien que moi que c'est vrai ! Tu n'as jamais remarqué, lors de nos bagarres ? Il y a toujours un groupe de filles étranges, qui se mettent à glousser, à se chuchoter des trucs bizarres et de parler de Drayry ou je ne sais quoi d'autre !

- Ben, maintenant que tu m'en parles, il s'est passé plusieurs trucs étranges, après nos bagarres… A plusieurs reprises, des filles m'ont lancé des regards de compassion… Ya même une fille – un cinglée ! – qui est venue me voire une fois. Elle m'a sauté au cou en me disant un truc du genre « ne t'inquiète pas, Ryry, ça finira par s'arranger, on te soutient. Tu peux aimer qui tu veux ! » Et d'autre conneries de ce genre. » Il leva un regard légèrement paniqué à son vis-à-vis. « Tu y comprends quelque chose ? »

L'autre se contenta de passer une main dans ses cheveux en soupirant. « Ben, c'est pour ça que je suis venu te voir. C'est vachement stressant ! Même Pansy s'y est mise, et je n'en peux plus de la voir me lancer des regards courroucés.

- Bon, et qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

- Je préfère ne pas en parler aux Serpentards. Ils seraient capables d'utiliser cette information contre moi… Après tout, on est Serpentard, ou on ne l'est pas. Mais il faut savoir ce qui se cache derrière toute cette affaire !

- Je peux demander à Hermione…

- Hors de question ! Je ne veux pas de l'aide de la S… de Granger ! Elle est peut être dans le coup !

- Ca m'étonnerait. Et puis, elle a un réseau d'information, grâce à son groupe d'étude… Viens, on va la voir !

- Pas question ! Je ne vais nulle part, et encore moins avec toi. Si quelqu'un nous voit sortir ensemble d'une salle de classe désaffectée, avec un air débraillé… » Frisonne. « Non, je préfère ne pas y penser. » Relevant la tête vers le Griffon. « Bon, d'accord pour l'aide de Granger, mais elle a intérêt à rester discrète ! »

Il commença à s'éloigner vers la porte, avant de se retourner. « Oh, on ne devient pas amis, OK ? C'est juste une trêve !

- Encore heureux… »

OoOoO

« Mioooooooooooooooooooooooooone ! »

Ce cri du cœur qui retenti dans toute la salle commune, provenait d'un adolescent échevelé qui venait juste de passer le portrait de la Grosse Dame. A peine ses deux pieds touchèrent terre qu'il se rua vers la Gryffondor (manquant de faire tomber trois premières années au passage) avant de se pendre à son cou (et de l'étrangler légèrement au passage). La courageuse jeune fille ne s'en formalisa pas, se contentant de lui jeter un coup d'œil avant de replonger dans un de ses livres – _Traité de dragonologie, l'évolution du mythe dragonnien à travers les âges et les civilisations__, Tome 10. _Voyant que le jeune homme ne la lâchait toujours pas, et qu'il continuait son Câlin-Façon-Koala-Avec-Frottage-De-Joues, elle releva légèrement la tête dans un soupir.

« Harry, on peut savoir ce qu'il t'arrive ?

- Oh… désolé, Mione, mais j'ai un énorme service à te demander…

- Si c'est pour faire tes devoirs, c'est non ! » Fit-elle catégorique, avant de retourner à son livre et ses parchemins.

Harry poussa un petit cri indigné, avant d'arracher sa feuille des mains et de la jeter un peu plus loin, suivit de peu de son très précieux livre (« Madame Pince va me tuer ! »). Après quoi il lui répondit, avec une petite moue :

« C'est pas gentil, ça ! Ce n'est pas mon genre de faire ça ! Et puis, c'est complètement différent. Une affaire super importante pour moi, et j'ai besoin de ta finesse, de ton tact, et de tout un tas de tes autres qualités que je n'ai pas… Oh, et aussi de ton réseau d'information… »

Hermione le regarda avec sérieux, et oubliant complètement de se plaindre pour le sort de son pauvre devoir, elle l'attrapa par le bras avant de l'emmener de force dans une salle vide loin des oreilles indiscrètes (_Ça devient une habitude !)._

« Alors ? » Lui dit-elle en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. « On peut savoir ce qui se passe ? Ça a intérêt à être important !

- Ça l'est ! Ecoute, tout à l'heure Malfoy m'a révélé quelque chose de troublant et…

- Attend… tu as bien dis Malfoy ? Le Malfoy ? Comme dans 'la fouine bondissante' ?

- Euh… ouais. Pas qu'on s'entende bien hein ! (_« Pourquoi te sens-tu le besoin de te justifier ? » « De quoi tu parles ? » « Ben… » « C'est pas finit ces insinuations ! »_) Mais on a un intérêt commun dans cette histoire.

- Raconte-moi tout depuis le début.

- Ben voilà… »

Et Harry lui expliqua toute l'histoire. Concentré comme il l'était dans son récit, il ne remarqua pas les différentes expressions passant sur le visage de son amie. Nous, par contre… De l'étonnement au rire, les yeux brillant d'anticipation… tout prouvait qu'elle, comme toujours, connaissait la réponse à ce mystère. (_En même temps, nous aussi. Faut dire que ce n'est pas bien dur, mais ce ne sont que des hommes, aussi, faut pas leur en vouloir. On ne peut pas être des sex-symbols et être intelligent en même temps !_)

« Alors, t'en pense quoi Mione ? » Demanda finalement un Harry d'une façon tout à fait candide, charmante, option lèvres tremblotantes et yeux de Chat Potté.

« Pas de panique, Harry ! Ce n'est pas bien grave. Je crois savoir ce que c'est, il faut juste que je vérifie… » Et continuant pour elle-même. « Mais comment j'ai pu louper ça ? Toute cette lecture perdue ! »

« Tu disais, Hermione ?

- Non, rien, rien. Bon, écoute, je vous donnerais la réponse demain, OK ? J'ai quelques recherches à faire, et je vous donne ma réponse. » Elle commença à partir, avant de se retourner une dernière fois vers Harry. « Par contre, je te préviens tout de suite, tu risques d'être choqué… Tu es sûr de vouloir savoir ? Enfin, je dis ça pour toi… Je t'aurais prévenu. »

Et sur ces bonnes paroles, elle le laissa planté là, encore perplexe (_Et légèrement inquiet, aussi._) Quand elle fut sûre d'être assez loin, elle esquissa quelques pas de danse, avant de continuer sa route vers la bibliothèque (_Et entre parenthèses le repère de son groupe d'étude et de son réseau d'informations privé_) en sautillant gaiement. Oui, vraiment, ça allait être très intéressant, dans les prochains jours. Elle allait bien s'amuser.

« _Note à moi-même : acheter du pop corn. Ou mieux, trouver un sortilège pour en créer soi-même. Je devrais peut être prévenir Gred et Forge ? Ca risque de franchement les intéresser… moyennant quelques Galions pour l'information, bien sûr. Ils ne verront sûrement aucun problème à débourser un peu d'argent pour un tel spectacle…_ »

OoOoO

Depuis sa conversation avec Harry, Hermione passait encore plus de temps dans son repère (_dans la bibliothèque, pardon. Ma langue a fourché_.)

Elle avait recruté le tiers de ses larb… de ses élèves pour les mystérieuses recherches qui, avouons-le franchement, avançaient rapidement. Jamais la bibliothèque n'avait était aussi animée depuis sa création, d'après les dires d'un portrait exposé là-bas. De nombreux rires se faisaient entendre, quelques uns avaient la larme à l'œil, d'autre encore rougissaient… pire encore, Hermione, la si studieuse jeune fille, avait été retrouvée explosée de rire par Madame Pince, qui commençait à se poser des questions quand au sérieux de ses livres. Il n'était pas rare que la Gryffondor revienne de ses heures d'études avec un mystérieux sourire aux lèvres, qui augmentait toujours à la vue de tel ou tel personnage plus ou moins important de Poudlard (_Elle avait faillit exploser de rire au dernier cours de Potion, et avait eu beaucoup de mal à se retenir, la pauvre jeune fille)_. Ron se posait même des questions quand à sa fidélité (« _Il est impossible qu'elle préfère ses sombres bouquins à m... à nous !_ »), et Harry stressait à mort qu'elle n'ait toujours pas trouvé.

D'ailleurs, en parlant d'Harry…

Il venait _encore_ de se faire chopper par Malfoy en plein milieu d'un couloir, avant d'être enfermé dans une sombre salle à la mauvaise réputation, sous les gloussements étranges de quelques filles… plus cinq garçons, dont trois sont gay. Salle dont ils ressortirent immédiatement ou presque, car déjà occupée… sans commentaires.

« Mais t'es complètement dingue, Malfoy !

- Oh, arrête de faire ta vierge effarouchée, et dis-moi que tu as trouvé quelque chose ! »

Notre noble griffon s'apprêtait à dire le fond de sa pensée au blond (_C'est-à-dire qu'il pouvait aller se faire voir s'il continuait de se comporter comme un crd_), quand il remarqua l'état du blond. (_On range ses idées perverses au placard, mesdemoiselles !_).

Complètement hystérique, les yeux effrayés et cernés, les cheveux en bataille, les vêtements pas vraiment dans un meilleur état. (_Et l'auteur constate qu'il a une chemise très miam… mais de la même couleur que celle d'hier. Vert bouteille._). Et, surtout, il secouait notre Harry national comme un prunier, tout en s'accrochant désespérément à ses robes. Rouges, noir et or, les robes.

Passant en mode _Sauveur-de-la-veuve-et-de-l'orphelin-et-de-petits-crétins-orgueilleux_, il entreprit de calmer le blond en lui tapotant maladroitement l'épaule (_et en l'obligeant à lâcher ses bras, parce qu'il lui fait tout de même mal, le gringalet_) tout en lui expliquant calmement la situation.

« Hermione s'occupe de tout, ne t'inquiète pas. Apparemment, ses recherches doivent être fructueuses, car elle revient de plus en plus souvent de la bibliothèque avec un grand sourire. Cette histoire va bientôt se terminer, ne t'inquiètes pas. »

Finalement, au prix de grands efforts, il parvint à le calmer, juste à temps pour leur prochain cours de potion, où Draco se sentit obligé de ruiner la potion du Griffon. (« C_onnard ! » « Faut pas perdre nos bonnes habitudes ! »)_

OoOoO

« Hermioooooooooooooooooooooooooooooone ! »

Encore une fois, ce cri du cœur vint out droit de la (_charmante_) bouche d'Harry, qui se précipita sur la brunette. Celle-ci était penchée sur une pile énorme de parchemins, en train de prendre de notes de façon très sérieuse, tirant la langue en signe de concentration.

« Hermione, je t'en supplie, dis-moi que tu avances dans tes recherches ! Je ne supporterais plus longtemps les changements de comportement de l'autre blond peroxydé !

- Pourquoi, il est dans sa mauvaise période du mois ? »

…

Grand silence de la part de notre jeune héros.

…

« Hermione, tu passes BEAUCOUP TROP de temps avec Ron, je crois.

- Oh. Tu parlais de quoi, déjà ?

- C'est pas vrai ! Tu ne peux pas lâcher tes devoirs un peu, et écouter ton meilleur ami ?

- Je ne le vois pas…

- MIONE !

- C'est bon, ne t'énerves pas ! Alors, qu'est-ce qui t'amène ?

- Tu as trouvé la solution de notre problème ?

- Si tu parles du devoir d'astrologie, non. Mais si tu fais référence aux rumeurs et au comportement étrange de la gente féminine plus quelques hommes, alors, oui, j'ai trouvé. Depuis une semaine, en fait. »

Harry la regarda avec des yeux ronds, avant de s'exclamer, indigné :

« Mione ! Ça te dérangerait de prévenir ? Je stresse depuis plus d'une semaine, je n'ose même plus provoquer la fouine par peur d'un complot, la fouine et d'ailleurs complètement hystérique et encore plus chiant qu'avant, et tu ne me préviens même pas !

- Disons que j'ai trouvé la solution, mais qu'il se pourrait qu'elle ne te plaise pas vraiment…

- Peu importe ! Viens, on va voir Malfoy, qu'on en finisse une bonne fois pour toute ! »

En partant, ils bousculèrent trois premières année, renversèrent une fiole d'encre sur un devoir de trente pages fraîchement terminé, et manquèrent d'éborgner Ron, qui rentrait tout juste d'une de ses rondes de préfet. Ils étaient déjà loin avant que les Gryffondors ne réalisent ce qui venait de se passer.

« Ry' ? … Mione ? … Mais quelle tentacula vénéneuse les a piqués, ces deux la ? »

OoOoO

Draco revenait de son entraînement de Quidditch, les cheveux encore mouillés et le balais sous le bras, quand il se sentit tiré dans l'ombre jusqu'à une classe vide.

« Hé bien Potter, je ne me savais pas si irrésistible pour toi !

- Je ne suis pas seul Malfoy, et arrête de fantasmer debout.

- Oh. Granger. Désolé, je ne suis pas pour les plans à trois. »

Grand silence.

« L'humour, vous connaissez ? Blague à part, j'espère que vous avez une bonne excuse pour avoir traîné mon royal derrière dans une salle de classe désaffectée, puante et poussiéreuse. » (« Je ne te savais pas prince, Milord… » shbam « Ta gueule balafré ! »)

Hermione s'approcha du blond avec un sourire au coin de la bouche.

« Oh voyons, Draychou, tu sais bien que je mourrais d'envie de te voir. Et je tenais ABSOLUMENT à te présenter à mes amis, depuis le temps que l'on se voit le soir en cachette…

- Que… Draychou ? » Le Serpentard manqua de s'étrangler. « Qui t'as permis de m'appeler comme ça ! C'est absolument horrible ! (« Hahaha ! Draychou ! Pourquoi pas Draychoupinou tant qu'on y est ! » « Sans commentaires, Potter ! »)

- Que disais-tu de notre humour déjà ? Enfin, peu importe, nous ne sommes pas venu pour nous lancer des piques. Personnellement, je préfère faire ça en public, pour que le dit public puisse compter les points. Je suis venue faire mon rapport… »

_A suivre..._

_Alors, qu'en pensez-vous?_

_Rewiew, s'il vous plait, c'est la récompense de l'auteur!_

_La suite, dans une semaine. Bisous à tous!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Le Syndrome fanfiction**

* * *

**Disclaimer**** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de la génialissime J.K.Rowling. Je les emprunte juste le temps d'une histoire, et je ne gagne pas d'argent dessus.**

**Note**** : **_Petite précision : le caractère des personnages est un peu (voir très) modifié. C'est de l'humour à l'état pur, j'espère que ça vous plaira !_

_Je n'ai toujours rien contre les drarrys et les slash, au passage..._

**_Bonne Lecture!_**

* * *

_On se souvient..._

_Hermione s'approcha du blond avec un sourire au coin de la bouche._

_« Oh voyons, Draychou, tu sais bien que je mourrais d'envie de te voir. Et je tenais ABSOLUMENT à te présenter à mes amis, depuis le temps que l'on se voit le soir en cachette…_

_- Que… Draychou ? » Le Serpentard manqua de s'étrangler. « Qui t'as permis de m'appeler comme ça ! C'est absolument horrible ! (« Hahaha ! Draychou ! Pourquoi pas Draychoupinou tant qu'on y est ! » « Sans commentaires, Potter ! »)_

_- Que disais-tu de notre humour déjà ? Enfin, peu importe, nous ne sommes pas venu pour nous lancer des piques. Personnellement, je préfère faire ça en public, pour que le dit public puisse compter les points. Je suis venue faire mon rapport… »_

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Où la résistance s'organise... et où l'on s'approche de la vérité.**

_Pendant ce temps, dans les sous-sols du château… (et aussi dans certains couloirs sombres et peu fréquentés…)_

« Alors, vous l'avez ?

- Oui. Ça a été dur de la convaincre, mais elle nous l'a passé. Il nous reste quelques temps encore avant d'âtre découvert, il va falloir utiliser une autre technique… je ne donne pas cher de notre peau, si on se fait pincer !

- Peut être, mais ça en vaux la peine. Bon, tu le prends, oui ou non ? C'est à tes risques et périls !

- Je sais, pas d'assurance si on se fait prendre, ça retombe sur nous, pas de dénonciation, et ce n'est ni échangé ni remboursé ! Je connais la chanson, passe-les moi.

- Ça fera 15 Mornilles, ou deux Gallions pour un abonnement jusqu'à la fin de l'année, et on s'arrange pour faire parvenir la suite, quoiqu'il arrive.

- Vous avez encore des goodies ?

-Yep ! Poster, photos, cartes postales, crayons, dessins… interdiction d'utiliser le matériel scolaire à Poudlard, trop dangereux.

- Bon, alors je prends ça, ça , et puis celui là aussi… »

_Autre part…_

Une foule de jeunes filles excitées chuchotaient gaiment devant un tableau représentant les amants maudits lors de leur bataille contre une armée de Trolls en rut (_qu'ils gagnèrent dans un combat sanglant et très bien détaillé par le peintre, par ailleurs. Les trainées de sang par terre sont extrêmement réalistes_.)

« Oui, il parait qu'ils font des trucs pas très net dans certaines salles du château… »

« Je ne verrais plus le professeur Snape comme avant !

- Moi, je ne pourrais plus m'empêcher de rougir en le voyant…

- Ne te pleins pas ! Moi, je dois travailler à la table n°3 ! Tu te rends compte, après tout ce qui s'est passé à cet endroit… »

« J'ai toujours dis que pour passer autant de temps devant un miroir le matin, il devait être gay. »

« Qui aurait cru que Potter était si dévergondé…

- Moui… dommage qu'il soit déjà pris… »

« Vous savez, l'autre jour… »

Mais hélas, on ne saura jamais ce qu'il s'est passé l'autre jour, car pour le moment une porta cachée derrière le tableau vient de s'ouvrir, faisant taire toutes les personnes réunies. Rapidement, on s'organise, et déjà la pièce cachée s'organise en un guichet de vente, devant lequel une file d'attente s'organise. On se bouscule, on se faufile, on se double, le tout avec un éternel chuchotement, dans l'espoir un peu fou de ne pas faire trop de bruit et de ne surtout pas se faire prendre… Par le concierge, des professeurs, les personnes concernées ou, pire encore, par la Terreur des cachots… et des ventes illégales, bien entendu.

OoOoO

« Vous avez trouvés ?

- Rectification Malfoy, J'AI trouvé. Depuis quelques jours, déjà.

- Et c'est seulement maintenant que tu nous en parle ? Granger !

- Pour être franche, je pense que vous ne voulez PAS savoir ce qui se passe réellement derrière votre dos… vous risquez d'être choqué à vie. »

Les deux garçons se consultèrent rapidement du regard. Ils étaient d'accord : mieux valait savoir, faire cesser ce qu'il se passe et s'effacer ensuite la mémoire s'il le faut, plutôt que laisser cette situation échapper à leur contrôle.

« Parles, Granger, pour une fois qu'on te le demande !

- Et par pitié, ne laisse pas cette situation traîner plus longtemps, ou nos » Avisant un regard noir du Serpentard. « Ou mes nerfs vont définitivement lâcher. Et crois-moi, personne ne veut voir ça. »

Hermione leur fit un sourire énigmatique, avant de sortir quelque chose de son sac. Elle fit venir à elle une table qui traînait par là, avant de poser sa trouvaille sur celle-ci.

Elle se recula de quelques pas, montrant fièrement aux jeunes hommes les résultats de sa recherche, un sourire de satisfaction ornant ses lèvres.

C'était une liasse de parchemin, qu'elle avait miniaturisé. Certain n'était que des feuilles volantes, d'autres était reliés en petits manuscrits, d'autres encore ressemblait à des magazines. A côté trônaient d'étranges objets, petits bibelots plus ou moins inutiles, tous à l'effigie des même personne.

Harry et Draco.

Draco et Harry.

Des gommes en forme de Harry et Draco.

Des crayons-Draco et d'autres Harry-crayons.

Des porte-mines, des cahiers, des taille-crayons. Potter et Malfoy.

Du parchemin pour lettres, avec en arrière plan des photos des deux idoles. Le Serpentard et le Gryffondor.

Des photos-cartes postales.

Des dessins très… hum, très Potter et Malfoy. Et beaucoup trop proche. Et un peu trop déshabillés. Entre autre.

« Mais… Mais c'est quoi ce merdier ? »

Le blond fut le premier à réagir… brutalement. Harry lui, était encore en état de choc, la mâchoire pendante, les yeux écarquillés, se demandant franchement (et priant de toute ses forces pour que ce soit le cas) si tout cela n'était qu'un rêve. Qu'un ignoble, incompréhensible rêve. Ou un cauchemard. Soufflé par l'autre idiot à face de serpent. Par ce que son subconscient n'aurait jamais eu l'idée d'imaginer cela lui-même, n'est-ce pas ?

« Ceci, messieurs, est le résultat de mes recherches. Tout cela ne va absolument pas vous plaire, bien entendu. »

Elle transfigura rapidement trois fauteuils et pris place confortablement, enjoignant silencieusement ses deux interlocuteurs à en faire de même. Le choc risquait d'être douloureux, mieux valait être prudent. Et assis.

Elle prit une grande inspiration, et se lança.

« Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir, tous les deux, l'admiration dont font preuve nombreux de vos camarades à votre égard, et ce depuis votre première année ici (_« Rien d'étonnant, je suis génial » « Ne m'associe pas à l'autre prétentieux ! »_). Oui, vous étiez déjà le centre de toutes les attentions – ou presque – à l'époque. Harry, pour ta célébrité, et ton regard vert d'enfant paumé que toutes les filles trouvaient 'trop chouuuuuuuu', et toi Malfoy pour ton rang social, ta classe naturelle et ton charme de 'prince froid de l'hiver qu'on meurt d'envi de réchauffer', réchauffer dans tous les sens du terme, j'entends.

- Quoi ? Fit le dit prince d'une voix légèrement aigue.

- Oh, peu importe ! Quoi qu'il en soit, déjà à l'époque vous ne pouviez pas vous voir en peinture (_« Et ça n'a pas changé ! »_), et passiez votre temps à vous taper sur les nerfs.

- Et quel est le rapport avec notre situation actuelle, Granger ?

- Tu le saurais déjà, si tu arrêtais de me couper la parole toutes les trente secondes ! Le fait est, que vos disputes ont échauffé l'imaginaire des poudlariennes les plus âgées, et titillé leur romantisme… ou leur esprit mal placé, ça dépend. C'est là qu'à réellement commencé votre problème. » Elle se tortilla un peu sur son siège, avant de reprendre – _un sourire sadique ( ?) aux lèvres_.

« Vous avez déjà entendu parler de fanzines ?

- Des quoi ?

- Encore une idée tordue, je suppose…

- Des Fanzines sont des magasines créés par des fans, pour des fans. On y trouve en gros, des illustrations sur un sujet, et des fanfictions, c'est-à-dire des histoires fictives réalisées à partir de personnages d'un livre, ou à partir de modèles réels.

- Et en quoi ça nous intéresse ? »

Hermione se leva sans répondre, et attrapa quelques feuilles au hasard. Inconsciente de la tension qu'elle faisait monter par son silence, elle les rejoint, avant de leur tendre un exemplaire à chacun.

« Lisez, vous comprendrez mieux. »

OoOoO

« C'est intolérable ! Inadmissible ! Horrible ! Affreux ! Ces sales petites opportunistes profiteuses usurpatrices gagnent du fric sur notre dos avec des histoires complètement tordues et diffamatoires ! »

Draco venait de finir sa lecture. Il marchait de long en large, faisait les cents pas tout en marmonnant des insultes, criant à l'infamie, bougeant ses bras dans tous les sens, et feuilletant quelques autres histoires, ne lisant que quelques passages avant de les reposer subitement – _un peu plus vert, ou blanc, ou rouge qu'avant, ça dépend_.

Harry de son côté, continuait sa lecture silencieusement. On aurait pu croire que cela ne le touchait pas… si on était aveugle, ou ayant une vision de chien, c'est-à-dire en noir et blanc et dégradés de gris. En effet, il était déjà passé par le rouge (colère), par le blanc (sueurs froides), le rose (gène), et il s'était arrêté depuis quelques minutes sur un mignon vert tendre.

« Calmes toi, Malfoy ! T'énerver ne changera rien. Et toi Harry, lâche-ça tout de suite, au lieu de te rendre malade ! Bien. J'ai fait mon rôle, je vous laisse vous débrouiller avec tout ça. Faites-en ce que vous voulez… je veux juste être prévenue pour la vengeance, s'il y en a une, je ne veux surtout pas manquer ça…

- Ce n'est pas très Gryffondor, Granger.

- Saches, Malfoy, que dans cette pièce se trouvent trois personnes que le choixpeau a voulu envoyer à Serpentard. Deux d'entre eux ont simplement refusé… »

Le visage de Draco bloqua pendant quelques seconde sur le mode « étonnement profond » appelée aussi « tête de harfang » (_C'est-à-dire yeux grands ouverts, bouche pendant mollement dans le vide, et arrêt respiratoire_). Harry se mit à rire, avant d'ajouter sur le ton de la confidence :

« Tu te rends compte, Malfoy ? On a faillit être camarades de chambrée !

- Quoi ? » Répondit l'autre, avec une voix portant légèrement sur les aigus. Et la Gryffondor se contenta de rire tout en quittant la pièce.

Draco se retourna vers le dernier gryffondor, les sourcils froncés.

« Vous êtes vraiment bizarres, vous, les Griffons ! En vous êtes plus Serpentard que nous, pour avoir réussi à berner le choixpeau…

- Choqué ?

- Etonné. Enfin, peu importe : ce n'est pas le plus important. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait de ça ? » Fit il en désignant l'énorme pile de feuilles. « Et qu'est-ce qu'on fait à propos des auteurs ? Personnellement, je refuse qu'on utilise mon nom sans me demander mon avis, et je ne leur pardonnerais pas d'avoir sali mon image !

- Et bien… Je pense qu'il faut d'abord lire tout ça… Pour faire le tri, et retrouver les plus sanctionnables. Après, en parler au directeur.

- Pas question de parler au vieux fou !

- Il est peut être vieux, timbré, et complètement drogué de sucreries au citron, mais il m'adore. Je peux lui demander tout ce que je veux, je suis pratiquement sûr qu'il sera d'accord… dans les limites du possible, évidemment.

- … Pourquoi tu n'es pas allé à Serpentard déjà ?

- Parce qu'une fouine fils-à-papa venait d'insulter mon premier ami ? A moins que ce soit à cause du dit ami qui m'avait informé de l'appartenance de Voldy-chou à cette même maison…

- Et après on ose dire que les Serpentards ont des préjugés ! S'ils savaient QUI était réellement leur Saint-Sauveur… La population sorcière serait bien déçue !

- Hey ! Je n'étais qu'un mioche de onze ans à l'époque ! Et je n'avais vraiment pas envi de partager le dortoir d'un type aussi imbuvable que toi ! »

Sur ces derniers mots, le blond se mit à bouder (_D'une façon trop craquante, du style Gamin-Boudeur-Mais-Adorable-Parce-Que-Bouille-D'ange, qui nous fait toutes craquer…_), tout en marmonnant des paroles sans suite où l'on ne pouvait comprendre que quelques bribes : « même pas vrai d'abord » « Innocent » « très sympathique » « jaloux parce qu'il ne peut ya avoir qu'un seul prince de Serpentard : Moi, et il le savait… » et d'autres phrases agréables du même genre.

« Bon, tu as finis de grogner ? Il faut décider des punitions…

- Mmmfff…

- Pourriez-vous répéter, très cher ? J'ai peur de ne pas avoir très bien compris vos dernières paroles…

- Oh, ça va hein ! Déjà, il faut trouver qui sont les auteurs, et qui sont les acheteurs. Ça risque d'être un problème, car ce n'est pas comme si on connaissait les noms de tout le monde, sans compter les métamorphoses et les capes… Car à mon avis, ils ne sont pas assez idiots pour prendre le risque de se dévoiler, vu qu'ils ont réussi à garder cela secret depuis notre première année !

- Je m'en occupe.

- Potter, dans la phrase « ça va être un problème », qu'est-ce que tu n'as pas compris ?

- J'ai compris que je ne pourrais pas les reconnaître de vue.

- Bravo, dix points pour Gryffondor. Et tu penses pouvoir y arriver quand même ? » Répondit le Serpentard, sarcastique.

Mais le brun se contenta de lui répondre d'un sourire, mystérieux : « Je ne suis pas le descendant des Maraudeurs pour rien, Malfoy… » Réussissant ainsi l'exploit de faire taire son vis-à-vis, tout en lui donnant un air de poisson rouge échoué sur une plage : yeux grands ouverts et bouche formant un 'Oh' silencieux.

« Et pendant que je m'occupe des noms, tu fais quoi ? »

Se ressaisissant enfin, le blond afficha son air ennuyé numéro cinq : _Je-me-dévoue-pour-le-faire-parce-que-vous-êtes-tous-des-boulets-incapables-et-que-j'ai-pas-le-choix _avant d'agiter sa main en direction de la pile de fictions.

« Je suppose que je dois me mettre à la lecture… J'espère qu'au moins, ceux qui ont eu le malheur d'écrire ont fait l'effort d'écrire bien. Je ne supporte pas les fautes d'orthographe et le langage _vulgaire_.

-Oh, le pauvre petit chou, il a la rétine sensible…

- Je t'emmerde, Potter.

- … tu disais quoi déjà, à propos du vulgaire ?

- Vois-tu Potter, toutes les paroles que je prononce deviennent poésie dans ma bouche, peu importe leur signification.

- Et prosternons nous devant ton éloquence princière.

- Tu as compris le truc, Potty.

-Amen. »

Ils échangèrent un bref sourire (_un poil sarcastique c'est vrai, mais un sourire quand même_), avant de se détourner brusquement, en se fusillant du regard. Ils ne sont pas amis, que diable !

Draco se retourna vers la pile de lecture qui l'attendait. Soupirant, il réduisit tout ce qui se trouvait sur la table (_qui ressemblait plus à un autel destiné à une divinité qu'à autre chose_). Il se dirigea vers la sorti, lança un bref « salut » avant de disparaitre dans un des couloirs.

Quelques temps plus tard, Harry Potter sortait lui aussi de cette même pièce, une étrange cape aux reflets argentés sous le bras, les yeux fixés sur un vieux parchemin un peu froissé.

« C'est partit… »

OoOoO

Après plus d'une semaine passée les yeux rivés sur la carte du maraudeur, Harry avait finit par retrouver les lieux de rendez-vous principaux des **Echanges**, comme il les appelait. Il se refusait d'utiliser un quelconque autre mot qui lui aurait rappelé la véritable nature des dits échanges – il préférait ne pas y penser.

Il se réunissait trois soirs par semaines avec Hermione et Malfoy – il se refusait à l'appeler par son prénoms, ils sont collaborateurs, pas amis – dans la Salle sur Demande afin de noter l'avancement des recherches.

La salle sur Demande avait pour l'occasion recrée sans le savoir la Salle d'Etat Major du Quartier de Aurors au Ministère, aux couleurs crèmes (_Evitant ainsi les conflits de couleurs inter-maison, présent même dans les hautes institutions_) et apaisantes. Une longue table en bois circulaire trônait au milieu de la pièce, entourée de fauteuils classes ET confortables : une rareté.

Au dessus de la table se dressait une carte en trois dimensions représentant l'intégralité du château, de la tour la plus reculée aux cachots les plus sombres, des croix rouges représentant les secteurs d'**Echanges **ayant été identifiés. Hélas pour les deux garçons, il y en avait beaucoup.

Trop, d'après eux.

A chaque réunion, Hermione ramenait d'autres exemplaires de fanfictions, que Draco prenait d'un air de plus en plus las. Le pauvre, depuis le début des recherches, avait des cernes plus ou moins visibles sous les yeux, signe qu'il passait plus de temps à lire qu'à dormir. Raison de plus d'après lui pour se venger.

Quelques jours plus tard, Harry avait trouvé les noms d'à peu près toutes les personnes impliquées dans l'affaire. 247 personnes, soit un quart des élèves de Poudlard. Pire encore, un membre de l'équipe enseignante en faisait partit, et il soupçonnait que le marché s'étendait jusqu'à la communauté sorcière de Prés-au-Lard. Oh, joie.

Une fois ces quelques petits détails réglés (« _Détails ? Je t'en foutrais, moi, des détails ! _»), Harry avait dû faire des pieds et des mains pour pouvoir obtenir un rendez-vous avec le **D**rogué-**A**ux-**C**itrons, dixit Draco. Parce que ce CHER directeur a un emploi du temps plutôt chargé, entre sa confection manuelle de nouvelles robes, ses voyages fréquents à sa fabrique personnelle de bonbons (_qui représente 13 pourcents du marché du Sucre Magique_), ses heures passées à classer et trier les papiers administratifs et les reste du temps passé à essayer de les éviter (_en jouant à 'cache-cache Minerva', un jeu particulièrement difficile et éprouvant pour ses vieux os)_… Difficile de pouvoir le joindre. Et encore, on ne parle pas des horaires réservés aux séries télés moldues dont le vieux fou raffole !

Enfin, après une autre semaine de dur labeur, aussi nommé « Chasse-Au-Albus » (_Toujours dixit notre Serpentard préféré_), il avait réussit à obtenir un rendez-vous.

Youpi.

_A suivre..._

* * *

_Alors, vos impressions? ça vous a plus?_

_Merci à Eva, Psychedelike, Scircee et SarahHP pour leur rewiew! Et à tous les autres pour m'avoir lue!_

_La suite dans une semaines. Bisous à tous!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Le Syndrome fanfiction**

* * *

**Disclaimer**** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de la génialissime J.K.Rowling, Blablabla... vous connaissez la chanson.**

**Note**** : **_Petite précision : le caractère des personnages est un peu (voir très) modifié. C'est de l'humour à l'état pur, j'espère que ça vous plaira !_

_Oh, et je précise aussi, au cas où… je n'ai absolument rien contre les relations homosexuelles, et j'avoue être une des premières à lire des drarrys !_

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

_On se souvient..._

_Une fois ces quelques petits détails réglés (« Détails ? Je t'en foutrais, moi, des détails ! »), Harry avait dû faire des pieds et des mains pour pouvoir obtenir un rendez-vous avec le **D**rogué-**A**ux-**C**itrons, dixit Draco. Parce que ce CHER directeur a un emploi du temps plutôt chargé, entre sa confection manuelle de nouvelles robes, ses voyages fréquents à sa fabrique personnelle de bonbons (qui représente 13 du marché du Sucre Magique), ses heures passées à classer et trier les papiers administratifs et les reste du temps passé à essayer de les éviter (en jouant à 'cache-cache Minerva', un jeu particulièrement difficile et éprouvant pour ses vieux os)… Difficile de pouvoir le joindre. Et encore, on ne parle pas des horaires réservés aux séries télés moldues dont le vieux fou raffole !_

_Enfin, après une autre semaine de dur labeur, aussi nommé « Chasse-Au-Albus » (Toujours dixit notre Serpentard préféré), il avait réussit à obtenir un rendez-vous. Youpi._

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Où l'on se venge, et où l'on fait du business**

_Quelques semaines plus tard donc, dans le bureau du directeur._

L'éminent directeur de la plus prestigieuse école de Magie, Commandeur du Grand-Ordre de Merlin, Docteur ès Sorcellerie, Enchanteur-en-Chef, Manitou Suprême de la Confédération Internationale des Mages et Sorciers, grand lauréat des vingt dernières Congrégation Des Saveurs Sucrées, et Maître Couturier Citronné, dénommé Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, était assis derrière son bureau, un sorbet à l'orange dans la main. Ses yeux pétillant de malice scrutaient les nouveaux venus de tous le sérieux dont il lui était possible, avec ses robes jaunes canarie à vifs d'ors flamboyant.

« Oh, Harry, Hermione, je suis content de vous voir. Mais entrez-donc, asseyez-vous. Que me vaut le plaisir de cette visite ?

- Euh… on avait pris rendez-vous, monsieur.

-Vraiment ? Je ne me souviens pas… Ce n'étais pas la peine, vous êtes toujours les bienvenus, voyons.

- On s'en souviendra, monsieur » Marmonna Harry, pendant qu'Hermione essayait de cacher son rire derrière une toux plus ou moins discrète. (« _Ne pas le tuer, ne pas le tuer, ne pas le tuer…. Je vais le tuer !_ »)

Finalement, après une dizaine de minutes d'échange de politesses d'usage, pour la plupart inutiles, la jeune Gryffondor pris la parole.

« Nous sommes horriblement _Désolés_ de vous déranger, Professeur. Mais voyez-vous, nous nous sommes rendus compte d'un complot _terrible_ au sain de Poudlard… capable de diviser nos maisons.

- Un complot, vous dîtes ?

- Oui. Oh, ce n'est pas quelque chose de bien grave, mais c'est tout de même une atteinte de la vie privée de certaines personnes. Hors, d'après la règle 364, partie 17a, du Grand Manuel de Règles de Vie Poudlarienne, ce type d'atteinte à la vie privée est fortement réprimandé. Je me suis renseignée, et il se trouve que, en 1828, il y avait déjà eu un problème de ce genre. Si je me souviens bien – _et c'est sûrement le cas_ – à l'époque le directeur… »

Pendant qu'Hermione continuait son monologue, préparé à l'avance dans le seul but d'endormir la méfiance et la concentration du directeur, Harry et Ron (_ce dernier ayant été réquisitionné lors de la troisième semaine de recherche, pour ses compétences de stratège_) entamaient (_Discrètement, bien sûr_) une partie d'échecs sorciers, soumis à un sort de silence pour l'occasion. Parce que des pions qui hurlent, ce n'est pas discret, même avec les gâteux sourds. Dommage.

« Je ne sais pas pour toi, mais Mione est vraiment dangereuse, je trouve.

- Et très efficace… »

Enfin, après une demi-heure de discours inutile mais démontrant par A+B-Zx qu'il faut changer les programmes d'histoires de la magie pour stopper les problèmes d'insomnies le soir, la Gryffondor décida qu'elle avait assez hypnotisé le directeur. _Il est à point._

« … Et c'est pour cela, _monsieur_, qu'il est de notre devoir, en tant qu'élèves **responsable**, de punir ces actions. Or nous savons à quel point le travail de directeur est _fastidieux_ et _long_. C'est pourquoi nous vous proposons de nous laisser régler **SEUL** cette affaire. Il y va de la paix entre nos maisons. Vous pouvez nous accorder votre confiance, et vous décharger de cette peine. Nous nous en montrerons dignes. » Se tournant vers Harry – _Pendant que Ron range discrètement le jeu d'échecs dans son sac_. « Tu es d'accord avec moi, n'est-ce pas, Harry ?

- Je suis tout à fait d'accord. Vous me connaissez, professeur, nous le ferons avec le plus grand soin. D'ailleurs, comme des Serpentards sont aussi concernés par cette histoire, c'est une bonne occasion de _rapprocher nos maisons._

- Oui, monsieur, songez à _L'Entente des Maisons _!

- C'est _L'avenir de nos maisons_ qui est en jeu !

- D'ailleurs… »

Trois coups frappés à la porte du bureau du directeur.

« … Un de nos camarades arrive pour nous aider dans cette affaire. »

Un vers et argent entre dans le bureau du directeur, tout en le saluant poliment de la tête.

« Pile à l'heure, comme toujours.

- Monsieur le directeur…

- Oh, bonjour Draco, c'est très gentil de venir te joindre à tes camarades. Un bonbon au citron ?

- Non, merci, sans façon.

- Dommage. Ils sont délicieux.

- Je n'en doute pas…

- Bien. Vos camarades ici présent m'ont déjà tout expliqué de l'affaire » Sourire d'ange de la part des trois Griffons, en réponse au regard interrogateur du jeune homme (_Le n°6, avec levé de sourcil, qui signifie 'Mais qu'est-ce que vous êtes allés lui raconter, au vieux fou ?'_) « Et je suis tout à fait d'accord pour vous laisser carte blanche. N'hésitez pas à trouver des punitions exemplaires !

- Bien professeur » Répondirent en cœur les quatre jeunes.

« Sur ce, vous pouvez disposer. J'ai une affaire très importante à régler, vous comprenez…

- Nous comprenons, Professeur. » '_14h07, les aventures de Malicette la petite sorcière'…_

OoOoO

« Qu'est-ce que vous êtes allés raconter, au vieux barbu ? Pour qu'il nous laisse régler seul cette affaire…

- Oh, trois fois rien. Nous lui avons parlé d'un problème d'atteinte à la vie privée, qui serait en rapport avec une mésentente entre les Maisons… le tout servit d'un discours compliqué qui parait logique mais impossible à comprendre, chargé de lui faire croire à quelque chose de sérieux, et qui oblige à acquiescer si on ne veut pas paraître pour un abruti… le tout enrobé d'alliance Gryffon-Serpent, et ça passe tout seul. Oh, et au préalable, j'ai glissé quelques gouttes de potions d'allégresse dans ses bonbons au citrons ce matin, grâce aux elfes de maison. Il n'avait aucune chance.

- … Terrifiante, Granger.

- On me le dit souvent. Comment crois-tu que j'ai obtenu un _laissez-passer_ pour la Réserve à vie ?

- Tu as VRAIMENT réussi à en avoir un ?

- Evidemment. C'est très utile, pour les devoirs. Il y a une foule d'information à savoir, dans ces bouquins.

- Je retire ce que j'ai dis. Tu n'es pas terrifiante, tu es Effroyable.

- Merci, Malfoy. »

OoOoO

Après cet échange plus que constructif (_ahem_) avec leur directeur, les quatre jeunes gens décidèrent de se retrouver (_encore une fois_) dans ce qui à force deviendra leur QG : la Salle sur Demande, avec toujours la déco de la Salle d'Etat Major, et une carte de Poudlard avec encore plus de croix rouges. _Il y a de plus en plus d'adeptes… Misère._

Le seul Serpentard du groupe s'approche du centre de la pièce, et vide le contenu de son sac sur la table ronde. Un sortilège d'amplification plus tard, et ses affaires retrouvent leur taille réelle, c'est-à-dire celle un grand nombre de piles de feuilles, parchemins, livres et magasines reliés plus ou moins bien. Chacune étant soigneusement attachée grâce à un ruban de soie (_On ne se refait pas…_)

« Bon, vous trois. J'ai fait le tri dans toutes ces immondices, et les ait regroupé par ordre de gravité, si je puis dire. »

Disant ceci, il attrape une première liasse de parchemin, les feuilletant rapidement, sans lever les yeux vers ses interlocuteurs. Il commença de la même façon qu'on parle de la pluie et du beau temps – _d'une voix ennuyée et sans le moindre intérêt pour l'hypothétique réponse_.

« Tout d'abord, et dans une moindre mesure, il y a les fictions 'gentille', parlant de couples existant, de l'histoire des maraudeurs, de la création de couples plus ou moins célèbres, et qui ne nous concernent pas vraiment. Il y a une petite centaine de fictions ou d'One shot, comme ils les appellent, qui parlent de vous deux, Weasel et Granger, ou plutôt de la façon dont vous allez ENFIN vous avouer votre amour. Pas la peine de prendre cet air outré et de rougir, vous êtes les derniers à ne pas savoir que vous êtes dingue l'un de l'autre… Mais attendez que je sois partit pour vous sauter dessus, merci. Je suis déjà assez traumatisé comme ça. Enfin… Tenez, c'est pour vous. »

Et sur ces mots, il leur lance une pile de fiction, avant de poser au loin celle qu'il tenait dans la main.

« Faites-en ce que vous voulez. Les noms des auteurs sont marqués sur la première feuille. Mais je serais d'avis de ne pas être trop sévère avec eux : ils auront réussit l'impossible, vous mettre ensemble – enfin. Il mériteraient presque une médaille pour service rendu à Poudlard, ou au moins aux oreilles de leurs habitants. »

S'asseyant sur la table, il reprit – toujours avec une voix ennuyée.

« Maintenant, plus intéressant pour nous deux, Potter. Tout le reste, là -» et il désigna les centaines et les centaines de fictions encore sur la table « -Tout cela nous concerne, tous les deux. Granger avait raison, ça ne va pas nous plaire. »

'gloups', fit Harry.

« Commençons avec le moins pire pout toi, Potter ; une vingtaine de fictions où tu es invariablement un super héro, tri-animagus-métamorphomage, à la puissance phénoménale, ayant toutes les qualités de chaque maison de Poudlard, et qui ne prend même pas la grosse tête. Je t'assure, après avoir lu ça, on a envi de te baffer.

« Sinon, tu es – au choix ou alors tout à la fois – le descendant de Merlin, Gryffondor, Serpentard, tu as du sang d'elfe, de fées, à moitié loup-garou mais qui maîtrise parfaitement ses métamorphoses… et tu es – et là je me demande vraiment où ils sont allés chercher ça – le meilleur maître de potion depuis Salazar lui-même.

- Au moins, on est sûr que ce ne sont ni des serpentard, ni Snape qui ont écrit ces idioties…

- C'est aussi mon avis. »

Draco envoie la pile de feuille qu'il tenait dans les mains au Gryffondor, et en attrape une autre – un peu plus épaisse.

« Ici, ce sont toutes les fics qui te mettent en couple avec telle ou telle personne de Poudlard, ou alors avec une elfe-vélane-sirène-reine-des-ombres-mannequin, autour d'une histoire bourrées de romantisme sucré et coulant, d'une niaiserie plus ou moins affligeante, après avoir passé des épreuves dignes des chevaliers. Certaines valent peut-être la peine d'être lue… mais bon, tes histoires de couples, je m'en balance un peu. »

Nouvel envoi de feuilles, Draco en attrape d'autres.

« Ce qui est franchement injuste, c'est que tu es le personnage principale de plus de 96 des fics. Et quand j'apparais, j'ai soit le rôle du Méchant-Pas-Beau-Très-Con, soit de l'Ami-Repenti-Qui-S'en-Veut-Qui-A-Eté-Conditionné-A-Être-Méchant. Et quand j'ai un rôle plus conséquent… » Grimace « Enfin, tu vas bien voir. Granger, si tu pouvais arrêter de te marrer, merci bien. Ça n'a RIEN de drôle, vraiment.

- Oh, moi je trouve ça plutôt amusant, pourtant.

- Boucles-la ! Donc, Potter. Tout ce qu'il reste sur la table, hé bien, ce sont des fictions qui parlent de NOTRE couple. »

Silence.

Toussotements d'Hermione, qui cherche à cacher son rire.

Le 'chtong' de la mâchoire de Ron, qui vient de se fracasser par terre.

Puis…

« QUOI ??

- C'est aussi ce que je me suis dis, en lisant la première… et la deuxième… et la troisième… et toutes les autres qui ont suivit.

- Mais ils sont malades ! Ils ont fumé quelque chose, avant de prendre la plume, ou quoi ? Où est-ce qu'ils ont bien pu pêcher ça ?

- Hé bien, il semblerait que nos fréquentes bagarres soient un moyen détourné et plus ou moins conscient de pouvoir frôler, caresser, toucher le corps de l'autre.

- Ah non moi je te rassure, quand je t'envoie mon poing dans ta figure, c'est uniquement pour le plaisir d'entendre le bruit de ton nez qui craque sous mes doigts. C'est le seul truc que je trouve jouissif, là-dedans.

- Tu me rassures. »

Et sur ces mots, il attrape la plupart des fictions restantes sur la table, avant de les mettre une par une dans les bras de sa Némésis.

« Alors ceux-là, ce sont toutes celles niaises comme c'est pas permis, dégoulinantes d'amour et de sentiments. Ceux là, ce sont celles où je suis amoureux de toi soi-disant depuis notre première rencontre… Et ceux-là où TU es l'amoureux transit. Je te préviens, tu risques d'être choqué. Et enfin, les dernières, ce sont celles où je suis un Vela – _où est-ce qu'ils ont pêché ça ? je cryais m'être assez vanté de mon arbre généalogique!_ et dans lesquelles tu serais mon promis.

- Sans commentaire…

- Et sinon, il y a tout un tas de fics où l'on s'envoie plein d'insulte à la figure en journée, et où se retrouve tout à coup, après un arrêt sur image mettant en valeur notre sublime physionomie, à s'embrasser de façon plus que bestiale. Totalement inadmissible. »

Finalement, Draco attrapa les deux paquets restant, et les remis dans son sac.

« Et ceux-là, pourquoi tu les reprends ?

- Oh, c'est une sélection de toutes les fics où nous finissons dans un lit après une bagarre, un frôlement, un regard, ou alors un nombre incroyable de péripéties… avec un contenu un peu trop explicite à mon goût. Et les autres, sont toutes celles où l'un de nous finit enceint. Crois-moi, tu ne veux SURTOUT pas les lire. Ceux-là, je tiens à m'en occuper moi-même. J'ai de très bonnes idées de vengeance… et ils vont s'en souvenir pendant un moment.

- Mais je t'en pris… »

OoOoO

Toujours dans la Salle sur Demande. Les quatre adolescents sont assis –affalés pour Harry et Ron – sur les innombrables poufs qui parsèment la pièce, en train de réfléchir à un plan d'action.

« On ne peut décemment pas les laisser s'en tirer comme ça !

- Au lieu de te plaindre Malfoy, propose des idées ! »

Ou plutôt, Ron et Draco se renvoient la perche pour que l'autre réfléchisse à sa place, pendant qu'Hermione reste plongée dans ses pensées… Et qu'Harry grimace de plus en plus, plongé dans une des innombrables fictions, sur le thème du drarry… Hautement déstabilisant, d'après lui.

Finalement, ce fut Hermione qui mit fin aux hostilités entre les deux garçons

« Et si… on se servait des fictions ?

- gné ?

- Pardon ?

- Développe, Granger.

- Hé bien… on ne peut PAS interdire la production de fanfictions. Premièrement, parce que l'interdire reviendrait à annoncer leur existence à ceux qui ne sont pas au courant, tout en leur faisant une pub pas possible. Vous vous souvenez de ce qu'il s'est passé avec Ombrage… » Acquiescements des trois autres. « Ensuite, ils sont trop nombreux pour tous les avoir, et il y en aura toujours pour passer entre les mailles du filet. Et on ne va pas non plus passer tout notre temps libre à leur courir après. En plus, les lecteurs risquent de commencer une révolte, liberté d'expression, etcetera...»

Elle se tut un instant, le temps de chercher ses mots, pendant que les deux principaux intéressés – à comprendre : Harry et Draco – se redressaient sur leur siège. Ron lui, à la limite, il s'en foutait un peu, vu que cette histoire l'avait enfin rapproché de sa Mione.

« Qu'est-ce que tu proposes, exactement Granger?

- Hé bien… on va voir les auteurs et les vendeurs. On leur dit qu'on est au courant. Qu'on ne leur en empêche pas, mais à une condition : on veut une partie des bénéfices. Car après tout, on a des droits sur leurs écrits, vu que nous en sommes les personnages. Et comme on ne peut pas accepter certain et en interdire d'autres, on fixe une échelle des prix en fonction de la gravité du contenu.

- Tu ne serais pas une Serpentarde cachée, toi ? Oh, c'est vrai. On a déjà eu cette discussion. »

Grand sourire.

« Moi, ça me va. Maintenant, on fixe les prix ?

- Je pensais à des pourcentages de revenus… avec interdiction de nous flouer, sous menace d'un sortilège très, _très _pervers. Du genre pas interdit par la loi, ou à la limite, mais aux effets vraiment pas intéressant… pour celui qui subi.

- Moui, bonne idée. Bon, c'est parti… »

OoOoO

Quelques temps plus tard…

Le Trio d'or profitait de l'apparition des beaux jours à Poudlard, installés paresseusement au bord du lac, à l'ombre d'un des innombrables saules pleureurs. Ils observaient en silence les ébats du célèbre calamar, essayant d'amadouer une femelle Kraken naine, amenée récemment par Hagrid pour son protégé, quand Ron prit la parole.

« Je me demandais…

- Quoi donc ?

- A votre avis, Malfoy réserve quel sort aux personnes dont il a confisqué les écrits ?

- On ne devrait pas tarder à le savoir, je pense. Et crois moi, tu ne voudras sûrement pas être à leur place.

- C'est aussi ce que je me disais. Les pauvres.

- J'en arrive même à les plaindre… »

OoOoO

_Quelques jours plus tard, au milieu de la Grande Salle, au petit déjeuner._

« **EUGENIE SALLYE WRIGHT** ! »

Ce doux cri venant interrompre la quiétude et les pensées endormies de la gente poudlarienne provenait d'une enveloppe rouge, venue insidieusement se glisser dans la distribution de courrier matinale.

« COMMENT OSES-TU, NE SERAIT-CE QU'ECRIRE DE TELLES CHOSES ! A TON AGE ! TU ME FAIS HONTE ! JE NE VEUX SURTOUT PAS SAVOIR COMMENT T'ES VENU L'IDEE D'ECRIRE DE CETTE FACON SUR LE DOS DE TES CONGENERES ! … »

« **AUDE CARMILLIA SALMON** ! OU AS-TU PECHE DES IDEES DE CE GENRE, JE NE PENSAIS PAS T'AVOIR EDUQUEE DE LA SORTE, JEUNE FILLE ! ON EN REPARLERA LONGTEMPS, TRES CHERE, CROIS MOI ! TU NE RISQUE PAS D'OUBLIER LA DECENCE DE SITOT ! …»

« **MARIE MAGGYE MACDOUGALL** ! »

Et ainsi de suite, une vingtaine de Beuglante vint crier aux oreilles de la tendre progéniture sorcière, désignée comme « dépravée » « obsédée » et j'en passe, sans que les professeurs n'en comprennent le motif.

Seul un trio de Gryffondors, et peut être quelques lecteurs ou lectrices futé(e)s comprirent pourquoi de tels cris résonnèrent se matin là dans Poudlard. Et pourquoi les personnes mentionnées essayèrent de se faire toutes petites, ou coururent rouge de honte hors de la Grande Salle.

Et à la table des Serpentards, un blond platine plutôt fier de lui souriait à tout va, content de sa vengeance… et prêt à recevoir les Gallions de son succès à Poudlard !

« Je suis un monstre… Et ce n'est même pas fini. »

Oh oui, il adorait les fanfictions.

OoOoO

**Epilogue :**

_Quelques heures plus tard, pas très loin de la Bibliothèque…_

« Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on dit les filles ?

- Merci Mione !

- Tu es la meilleure !

- Sans toi, plus de lecture…

- Plus de belles histoires…

- Plus de yaoi… »

En cœur :

« **L'horreur !**

- Je sais, je sais… ne me remerciez pas. Et j'avoue que j'y gagne quand même, à cette histoire. C'est qu'il y en a un paquet, de fanzines ! Bon, taisez-vous maintenant, et retournez travailler… moi, j'ai de la lecture qui m'attend…

« _…__Harry, après avoir craint un refus catégorique de la part du blond, avait dû essuyé les sarcasmes sans fin de ce dernier, du style : « Oh, petit Potty a peur de se perdre pendant sa petite balade, sans Malefoy pour lui tenir la main ? », « Un voyage ? Monsieur Potter part se faire une promenade de santé à quelques semaines des exams de fin d'année ? Comme c'est pratique … », « C'est sûr qu'avec ton sens de l'orientation, tu as tout intérêt à faire appel à moi si tu ne veux pas finir en Alaska ! », ou encore « Un voyage tous les deux ? Et pourquoi on ne se prendrait pas un appart ensemble, tant qu'on y est ? Tu as encore fumé le tapis de ta salle commune, toi, c'est pas possible ! »_

_Tout ça pour finalement répondre à Dumbledore (amusé) et Rogue (exaspéré), qui lui avaient redemandé s'il acceptait d'accéder à la demande de Harry :_

_« Ben oui, pourquoi pas ? »(1) _»

Comme quoi, ne sous-estimez jamais les rats de bibliothèques…

Et le mot de la fin : _Bonne lecture !_

_TBC_

* * *

_(1) Extrait du chapitre 2 de **Rickiss**, __**Destination ailleurs**__, une fic que j'affectionne tout particulièrement. N'hésitez pas à lui laisser des commentaires, ça fait toujours plaisir à l'auteur !_

* * *

__

_Merci à tous ceux qui ont suivit! Et un remerciement tout perticulier à **SarahHP** et **Eva** pour leur rewiew, et à **Mezzanotte Nera** et **bibimauri** pour m'avoir mise dans leur Story Alert. Ca fait réellement plaisir, merci!_

_Et voilà, c'est terminé! Pfiou! C'est la première fic que je finis °fière fière°, ça se fête!_

_Bisous à tous_

3lle


End file.
